


A Contest of Will

by repentantheroes (MissMadWorld)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fighting, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMadWorld/pseuds/repentantheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were still arguing, they had just graduated beyond what curse words and name-calling could convey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Contest of Will

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to a tumblr meme from thefullmetaledwardelric. The Ed in this story is her Lt. Colonel version. You can find a character profile here:
> 
> http://thefullmetaledwardelric.tumblr.com/EdVariations

The General honestly could not say how it had come to this. One minute he and Fullmetal were screaming at each other, all insults and gnashing teeth, and the next his tongue was in his subordinate’s mouth. 

He bit down, pressed in with a greedy tongue and lips ready to devour. Ed fought back admirably, lashing out with a dexterous swipe of tongue followed by determined teeth. It was a fight. They were still arguing, they had just graduated beyond what curse words and name-calling could convey. 

Their hands pushed and pulled, each of them simultaneously trying to pull the other body closer while swatting away searching hands. Fists bunched in blue fabric as they each fought to push the other back toward the nearest hard surface. In this endeavor Roy won, succeeding in backing his subordinate into the huge mahogany desk and reveling in the triumph. His success was rewarded with a firm and faintly metallic-sounding kick to the shin that tore a grunt from him as he flinched back. 

Buttons ricocheted around the dimly lit office, pinging off dark, mirror-like windows. They fought with zippers, tore seams. They wrestled each other’s clothes off, the challenge to see who could do the most damage left unspoken. They’d be lucky if they had one salvageable outfit left between them when this was done.

Roy bit into the Lieutenant Colonel’s shoulder, leaving a painful bruise to blossom beneath the skin. Ed’s cry at sharp teeth and wicked suction was punctuated with his nails raking down Roy’s back, leaving crooked red furrows in their wake. His other fist clenched in Roy’s hair, pulling his head back to display the tense line of tendon in his throat, which Edward promptly set about marking. He bit down hard when he made his way up to Roy’s earlobe.

"God damnit, Fullmetal," the General cursed in response to the sudden pain.

"Can’t you shut the fuck up for ten minutes, Musta-aaugh! Fuck." Roy had just sunk his fingers into the flesh of Ed’s ass and lifted him up onto the desk. The logistics here were obvious to both of them, but Roy wasn’t stupid enough to think for a second that he had won just because he was topping. No matter what their positions were, he was sure Ed would wage a beautiful and bloody war against him. He had no idea what the Lieutenant Colonel had in terms of experience, but the fierce golden eyes flashed at him with a confidence and determination unmatched by any of Roy’s previous partners. Not that he and Ed were partners in this…"opponents" might suit them better.

Breaking away, he brought his fingers up to lave them with his tongue, all the while physically holding Edward back from resuming their violent kiss. It was a crudely inadequate lubrication, but it would just have to do. He released Edward and their lips crashed back together as first one finger, then two, found their way inside. Ed pushed his hips forward sharply, pulling him in deeper as he finger fucked the younger man open. 

He pulled his hand away and fisted it in the mess he had made of Ed’s ponytail. Ed’s left hand pressed into the desk to prop him up while his right arm came up to mirror Roy’s own, fingers tangling in the mop of black hair behind the General’s ear. Their foreheads rested together as they panted heavily, both watching as Mustang smeared a glob of precum over the head of his aching cock and lined himself up with Ed’s entrance left-handed.

It was tight, and hot, and not quite slick enough, but they would both be bruised and battered in the morning anyway so they kept at it. Roy pushed in deliberately, pausing only to avoid leaving lasting damage. Ed, meanwhile, pressed his hips forward and wrapped his legs around his commanding officer roughly in what could only be interpreted as an act of aggression. He pulled in, and suddenly Roy was fully seated inside.

They each took a few gasping breaths. They were almost surprised to see their bodies joined, like it had all happened while their rational minds were on leave. Roy’s gaze raked over Ed’s leaking erection and up his torso. When deep and endless black eyes finally met Ed’s, burning gold in their sockets, their rivalry was reignited. 

They pulled and pressed and bit, consuming each other like their survival depended on it. Ed’s skin stuck to the desk and pulled sickly with each of Roy’s movements. Roy’s throat burned where Ed’s fingers dug in. Nails clawed and heads butted, they cursed one another aloud and Roy took Edward’s length in hand. He stroked quickly, keeping time with the furious pace they had set.

Ed tumbled through his orgasm first and Roy quickly followed. It was like crashing head-first through a window; sharp and loud. 

They pulled apart with a wet squelch, Ed practically pushing him off. Despite the fact that they were both reeling with post-orgasmic endorphins, they shot each other sour looks as they sorted clothes in silence. 

Neither could tell who had won the argument.


End file.
